Dream Haunter Reports
by LcPsycho
Summary: The journal of Dream Haunter and his thoughts, plans and opinions.
1. Entry 01

Since birth I was moulded and regimented only to be a weapon for the Superintendent of the Freelancer organization. My magic; which allows me to delve into one's psyche, was beyond a skill or gift. It is power, and power is craved by all. Fear and the assortment of every attribute a being would need to achieve any goal they sought was perfected and abused for personal gain.

I never existed as a ranking agent, a spectre, a rumor was my existence in this world. I often questioned my duty and purpose in life. Was it to provide? To clash and triumph? There was more to me but was arcane.

-

The Superintendent has been captured, I was involved with an experiment; Project Menial.  
My abilities only enthralled while the others suffered from severe memory loss. Sever, who hunted his goal of freedom for his "brothers and sisters" had been removed from Honor Born.

Very little was lost however. Laceration, and elder though driven by Sever's dying wish, had much premeditated. A war on Equestrian soil against the princess with the capture of a mare by the name of Dream Catcher.

Dream Catcher alone was capable to lead the Chimera into a new age of life and luxury without the negativities of Equestrian antics. Her foal; an heir to elongate this life of bliss. At first I did not understand the autarch's obsession with her capture and again began questioning why I was to keep my distance. These questions were unlike memory, they did not linger.

-

It seems I do not share the same desire as Laceration nor this New Sun rebellion. No. I desire only to test my skills against those who oppose the old stallion. I have been challenged by many, some not of the same species and all have fallen to nightmares. I was Sever's successor.

The Equestrians march, even now, towards my home to 'liberate' it. I will defend this city not because Laceration has ordered it so. But because it is home to thousands, many of which who have no choice but to stay.

-

Autarch Laceration now in the hooves of those he sought to destroy. His last word with me was.. sudden. At birth, my sister and I were separated. She was left to fend for herself, until founded by the same stallion who trained me. A secret kept for so long because of fear, fear that I would eliminate any who attempt to mislead her into a life similar to mine.

I was taken off guard as I attempted to explain myself to Dream Catcher. A stallion and his fellow Eqiestrians had overwhelmed me, an indignity they will pay dearly for. Her mind has been obscured by their wanting, I will not allow her life to be further endangered of the corrupt.

A weak stallion would for those who oppose him to reveal themselves. Luckily for Dream Catcher I am not a weak stallion, I will find those who seek to do her harm and I will show them what true power looks like.


	2. Entry 02

My previous days here in Ponyville have been insightful. A festival had attracted much attention and my own. I now understand autarch Laceration and his reasoning for such actions against the Equestrians. Their way of life; toxic, foul and contagious to the unaware.. and unenlightened to the harshness of reality. Perhaps these stallions and mares sought a heaven, the illusion of bliss overcoming the grim scars of the lowly scum who pollute this planet. Or perhaps they are in denial. Regardless it is thoughtless and insensible to the truth.

-

Prior to my arrival into Ponyville, I had met Cala Lily in the Everfree forest. Lily; A former associate of the Chimera. Laceration believed her to be a promising and proficient ally against the Equestrians, however unlike Laceration, Cala Lily showed defeatism, cowardice, her true colors revealed as she fled my home as it was being assaulted. An invasion that threaded our very existence.

After the destruction of my city, I understand now why she fled. She will fight another day, and another day leads to another possibility of success.

We had struck a deal after a lengthily talk; I corrupt Rose Thorn's memory and thoughts and keep her in a 'pliable' state, as Lily referred to it. Her end was to ensure Dream Catcher's security away from this 'family' she had been accepted into, though I failed to witness even a hint of her promise.  
I have lost my patience and had devised a message for Dream Catcher to witness.

Reverent Efflux spoke of predictabilities, I owe the chairman for my interests with patterns in the mental rhythm of most minds. There is always a familiar pattern within the mind set of those who hold friendship. With this knowledge, I had expected Zazaran to seek treatment for Thorn.

The only unicorn with the ability to bypass my side effects of attempted dream and memory diving would be my sister.

And so I had concealed a memorandum within Thorn for Dream Catcher to follow leading to the actuality that I am indeed her brother. Forgive me, my sister, I had rather you found out more directly.

Rose Thorn now free from my obscurity and Lily's deal, no longer interests me..that is until the mistress of the Red Dragon takes notice, which I await.  
Lily will see that I am not to be taken lightly and that her next contribution to her end of our agreement had better be efficient and swift or she will see just how vulnerable she really is.

-

Another changeling lurks Ponyville though this Sleuth differs from Zazaran. We spoke of both pasts, unusual for me, however In exchange for information he has agreed to assist my intentions and offered much fidelity. With the added abilities of a changeling, overcoming the tasks that lay before me will be much simpler.

"Redemption has its own economy; therefore I will be thoughtful and precise in my investment"


	3. Entry 03

Ponyville is desolate. If there is an event nearing or in occurrence then I am unaware. For now, however, the memories of being a Freelancer agent in training flood my mind.

At the age of 8, the Superintendent had me begin telekinesis stability. My magic, from birth, had fluxuations and was in need of control, namely the Superintendents' control. Stability was simple as I was taught three virtues of its orchestration; focus, think, react. Every day for one year this was my life until room for improvement was no longer possible. Another year passed as did test after test. Then began segment two.

Cloning. A 10 year old colt is not mentally or physically capable of clone magic (in assumption it is not a primary magic) though my trainer ignored these facts and once more I was pushed. Two years were spent this time as I was not ready, and not being ready, to the Superintendent, was unacceptable. I was 14 before capable of creating a clone for only few seconds. Because four years were invested into this, my clone magic was at its prime. Thus I was capable of 2 clones, though for now they would mimic my movements.

I was granted 2 months of rest, but by this time the Superintendent had programmed my mind. I only wish for more tuition, to become more powerful and show this stallion what I was capable of. I was to be disappointed as he was busy with another trainee, though more so at that time then he generally had been before.

Previous to his departure he had told me that this.. novice, was stronger and capable of learning what I had learned in a much shorter time. He left, leaving me in the mind set of fury though not at him, no, at myself. My temporarily instructor, Dream Weaver (no relation to me) was to enlighten me of my base magic and teleportation. I still ask why the old stallion would rather hone my secondary magic abilities before my primary. I suppose the Superintendent works in mysterious ways. Regardless. Two months had been formed in to a much longer time as the Super had been busy and preoccupied with this novice.

Dream Weaver was ordered to be strict and relentless with me. Delving into dreams came natural but the challenge was to "overlay" dreams and memory with manufactured and bent happenings and possible future outcomes.

To do this I would need to comprehend the familiar within the unfamiliar, an abnormal way of saying 'define dream from reality'. The transition of moving my mental state into the one of another was fast and at first, confusing. Quickly I grasped this and began to work on fabrication. Thoughts, memory, similar to puzzle pieces. To move them and obscure them changing their shape carefully so when reformed, they would fit without alerting the subconscious. If preformed correctly then the subject was now "pliable".

One morning, before I woke, Dream Weaver had surprised me. She snuck into my quarters and had me defend my own memory from her attack. That fury I bottled up had unleashed itself within me against her. I only remember waking to see a medical team by the trembling mentor as she looked at me in trepidation. The counter effects were to last a day.

Two days later, finally true rest within those days, she had found me and apologized.  
Apologized? Intriguing.

She would invite me to join her in the officer's cafeteria to discuss the event further. I followed though food was not in my interest. She had gathered a tray and sat us down to begin what she called a discussion. I only listened. She spoke of what I had, a gift, a sinister blessing which I could use the invader against themselves. Fear is much like gravity; it only takes a push for the investable impact.  
Those who claim to be fearless are mistaken and tremble from the truth. Every pony fears something; it is fear that creates a boundary for us. It is to be respected and cherished as a gift.

She had told me in her honestly that there was another agent in training, stronger, as the Superintendent claimed. Before asking to challenge this 'other' Dream Weaver was to keep me at bay from all other agents, I claimed to understand and agree that I would not seek one for a challenge. I did not, though the urge was almost overwhelming.

Again she educated me with different dream abilities such as Vision Hijack. I could write a path by means of fear and force my prey to investigate. Upon the return of my prey, I could see what they have and form a plan accordingly. Messages were also a feature I was competent of as informed in my previous report.

I sit here in a disclosed location, even from these reports, reflecting on my past and overlooking Ponyville from a far. I think of what my sister is doing. I have not seen her leave the house yet, I believe she thinks on the message before warming up to my words. I cannot blame her. This menial Laceration spoke of may prove to be a challenge for my skills, soon I will visit him and see how dangerous his mind may be.

Lily. I still await you.


	4. Entry 04

Another day of disinterest in this town, maybe I am mistaken as to its champions.

Once more the past calls upon me to note it down. The question 'Why' replays in my mind still as the answer has yet to reveal itself, so I await its arrival and as I do, here is yet another chapter to my life's story.

With Dream Weaver acknowledging that I am worthy and capable of becoming what the Superintendent has hoped for, she approved my graduation. I appeared before my 'founder', Dream Weaver and another stallion you know as Honor Born, whom I know as Sever. Honor Born had given me a look of perplexity.

-In reflection to this; I am unsure how Honor did not think that my sister and I were related by appearance, but I believe the trust and loyalty to the Superintendent had him think otherwise.

I showed no emotion as the graduation speech was given in a dimly lit office, only the eagerness to finish with this needlessness. After having to listen to Dream Weaver list the reasons why I had excelled in my functions I was given the badge of an official Freelancer penumbra agent. Penumbra. There were only few and those who held the title were known only to those who's dying eyes would see our faces as their last vision.

One operation raised my interests. It was simple as the marks were unsuspecting of my infiltration. A fair sized building located in a city near Ottopaw was conducting experiments, it was a non-hostile assignment but I was ordered to have these scientists forget that any research was stolen. I found this 'game' to be an amusing act of cat and mouse. I had locked the doors and barricaded the research lab as I slowly paced the floor listening to their fearful rambling and pleads for mercy.

I retrieved what I came for in the minds of those marks. A colleague had taken path to another town and with him carried the required documents that the Superintendent would need to classify my mission as a success, though the journey to follow the priority scientist would be too strenuous for any agent so I returned with the news.

Unhappy, as expected from the Superintendent, he had given the remainder of the operation to Alpha Team. After telling him the preeminent chance of retrieving the information was best left to me, he told me that I was to attend a more important matter and assured that Alpha had been given the essential needs to fulfill the task.

I leave he final paragraph lacking as I have little care for this memory. I formed a communications relay with an engineer who would create classified equipment for the Freelancer (As I was informed). Later on he would create the Menial equipment.


	5. Entry 05

Tonight was more informative as I met Cala Lily once again. I already lack tolerance and Lily pushes me to the boundaries. I walked past a café to hear my name being called. She sits on the patio and begins discussion, first asking if I care to relax and enjoy a drink. A mockery of wearing armor. Normally I would have taken my leave and dropped our agreement but given the history between her and Dream Catchers…

Husband

I saw place for an early appearance between my sibling and I.

We talked more as I led her to an alley away from spying ears and eyes. The mentioning that her failure to uphold her promise to me had only affected her negatively while I still gained something, upset her. She opened her eyes to this event and I was faintly satisfied from an offer she made. An offer that was gratuitous as I had already placed Lily to demonstrated an effective diversion for the stallion, to away from my sister.

She agreed to meet the stallion whom I will not name, that night. The diversion took place.

With Lily proving to me that she did not fear a presence to him, I was able to finally meet my sister on mutual grounds. I used rooftops, a tree and my clones by means of access to her room via window.

Dream Catcher was there, as expected, writing in what I think to be a diary. A part of me was curious to see what she had been through and her personal thoughts of past events but I would not ask to invade her privacy from the world.

I explained that Rose Thorn was the only way of passing a message that only she would discover. Thorn would not be able to witness this as it was hidden and destroyed upon her mental restoration.

I wasn't sure of what to say and still I am at loss of my thoughts. My sister and I united yet I feel tension between us. I asked if she would spend a day with me to understand one another without the annoyance of others in our surrounding. Respite fell upon me as she agreed to my offer..no. my plead.

We meet in two days time to depart Ponyville. I told her to bring whatever she may need for one night and I find myself hoping that she bring her diary. I would be honored to be included in her life's documentation and remembered, should anything illicit happen to me.

I have a plan for Sleuth next time we meet. A plan that only a changeling would be of use.


	6. Entry 06

Within the two days Dream Catcher and I have agreed to meet, I've taken to Ponyville in search of more knowledge on the Equestrians. In that time I've meet a filly by the name of Lightning and the ice stallion I've heard of who battled Sever; Coldfire.

Lightning. The adolescent pegasus caught me off guard. She slammed into my back, hugging me, addressing me as "daddy Mental". Teleporting away ready for a counter attack, I had realized this was no attack or antic. She had confused me for the Menial who has made shelter here in Ponyville. The energy in this filly is immeasurable. She cannot seem to stay still even for a seconds pause.

I found myself in discussion with Lightning, she had mentioned several times that this Mental and Cauldron Born were her father figures. I questioned about her biological parents to discover her mother is her only true guardian. There is a mutual pride between Lightning and her mother, something I would kill for. Something I have only witnessed from Dream Weaver at my graduation, though back then, I had taken it for granted.

As Lightning enthusiastically tells me of her mother, her tail wags.  
I am unsure why I note this down but I believe it is a gesture of excitement or gratification.

I inquired about the Menial. She led me to the Ponyville park in belief he was to be there. He was absent, however, Coldfire was there. Lightning once more led me. To him.

Overconfidence, arrogance and misconstruction fill this elemental stallion. I understand that a Chimera or Menial in town is abnormal and may appear to be a menace, though I showed no signs of aggression and a filly had been accompanying me. He warned Lightning of the Chimera and my affiliation, that we hurt Cauldron Born and his friends.

She was in disbelief and I thank the filly for knowing better, though I do not say it aloud.

I question him as to the whereabouts of the Menial. His response is questioning my bringing-here. We exchange information, Coldfire gaining the truth behind my presence and I only finding uselessness as he doent know where the Menial is.

(At a later date, I will prove to Coldfire that he is indeed mistaken. I will show him my power, then show him pity as my business in not of ill manners.)

I dismiss myself and Lightning follows.

She does not fear me even after the actuality that I am not Mental. Though I suspect she was not subject to the Chimeran invasion and is used to the appearance of a Menial. From my analysis she does not appear to be intimidated by much and does not regard the negativities of one.

This leads me to my next subject. A pony that she calls " McLoudlypants" I will refer to this stallion as her 'associate'. This associate was driven away by Rose Thorn because he was "different", as informed by Lightning. The Pegasus filly was the only to see past this stallion's faults, similar to our interaction. Lightning mourns her associate and his absence, that is obvious in her tone and body language.

She claimed I was lonely and grumpy. Lonely I will admit but she must be mistaking my resolute and strict attitude for 'grumpiness'. Soon after she let away leaving me.


	7. Entry 07

As I waited for my sisters' arrival, a mare approached me. And her appearance was of slime. This only interested me. So naturally I began to question this. She shared that it was a spell that she was not in full focus for, thus the ending result was her present appearance.

I do not understand her wanting for more education. She has already surpassed her classmates and teacher. Maybe stability is the trait she seeks. I commend her for adapting to her new form and her capabilities as to magic, though given the power she has; she would have others guide her elucidation of it. Pity.

_

Sleuth proved to be more effective then I originally had thought. I don't misconstrue others; however Sleuth eludes my comprehension of capabilities. He has done as asked but now his course of actions will change. I am to leave tonight, and as you know my company will be Dream Catcher.

Given the mindset Coldfire is in, I am led to believe that his allies will be informed. And due to Lightning's….outburst. he is aware why I'm here. If I'm not to be found in Ponyville and Dream Catcher coincidently missing..well they will be ever so quick to judge, regardless of what my sister tells her family.

My voice and form had been a testament that Sleuth is capable of my appearance, though his accent was still evident to my ears. I told him to concentrate on my accent and elocution, and with some rehearsal he achieved a believable replica, though a trained mind would be able to pick up his flaws. He let away after few questions.

I pray he does not make a fool of my reputation. As should he.


	8. Entry 08

We've arrived at the weeping willow, the designated area for Dream Catcher and I to talk, to reflect and understand each other. I removed my armor as I feel comfortable to do so, and it may remove any doubt that Dream Catcher may have against me.

We talk for hours and learn many things regarding the other's past and thoughts. She shows no interest in seeking our parents whereas I would enjoy to find them and to show them who we have become. To show them the mistake they made, leaving us to a false home and forged family, who would use us for personal gain.

I ramble on about them but Dream Catcher s quick to calm me. She is confident that I will be accepted by those she calls family. I assure her that my presences there would be of ill repute. But once gain her assurance wins over, I agree to try and endure them regardless of their thoughts on me.

As our discussion comes to a close, sleep takes my sister but before she lays down, I find her diary floating before me. She said I deserved to know everything that had happened and her personal thoughts. I accepted it though was unable to show my gratitude. "You deserve to know" never did I hear those words from another, she trusts me.

I read through the night as I double as her guardian from any lurking entities who would dare attempt to attack us.

The sun rises and melts the snow from the umbrella the weeping willow provides. There was no movement in the night. I've read each entry three times over to fully take in the details, events and opinions my sister holds.

Being wrong is something of a rarity for me. But in this instance perhaps I am indeed wrong. Dream Catcher is happy here and has made a life for herself and soon to be a mother. Maybe it was not her who was blinded, but rather I. We converse casually through the day, I was relieved she was not so eager to return back to Ponyville.

The sun begins it surrender to the moon; I suit up as we commence our arrival to Ponyville.  
Along the way I ask of Ponyville to discover it is more than a mere town. I'm informed of the many strange happenings. I tell her she would have nothing to trouble herself over as I would protect her. She asks what if "Prenchy" were to suddenly attack, I notice my sisters hate for Rose Thorn.

Dream Catcher tells me she is jealous, jealous that Apex would spend time adventuring with this murder more so than he would at home to be with my sister. I more than understand her feelings and yet she would not have me educate Apex on his mistakes. I change the subject; I do not like to see my sister upset even in the slightest bit, we talk of Lighting, the filly who mistook me for "Daddy Mental".

Shortly after arriving we are confronted by Apex who had obviously rushed to 'save' Dream Catcher. I wonder about Sleuth at that moment but I was cut from thought as Apex claimed I had done the same to her as I did with Rose Thorn.

Dream Catcher, one again upset. I resist the urge to hold the ignorant stallion in place, slowly closing his intake of air. They argue then Apex asks to speak to her alone, looking to me as he says "in private". Once more I resist.

They let into their home, I hear a muffled argument though I cannot make any words from the sounds. After some time, Apex opens the door and welcomes me in, offering any needed supplies such as food or drink. Whatever they spoke of changed the mode drastically from argumentative to hospitable.

I enter the house to see it decorated with what I believe to be 'Hearths Warming' decals. Dream Catcher tells me I can use the basement for my quarters as the spare room is taken by River Breeze and Honor Born. Dream Catcher had invited me to stay and talk. I was silently thankful as I was led into the kitchen.

They speak of things I've read in Dream Catchers diary, the engineer and Lightning being focal points in their conversation. I listen more than talk, until the Chimera were brought up and Rodin Baron being much assistance in my home's liberation. I remind Apex that they destroyed my home, only for Dream Catcher to remind me that this is home now.

I am sure she knows I am very uncomfortable with that statement and soon calls the night to a close. I retire to the basement for the night.


	9. Entry 09

She arrived, the dragon that Lily had sent for to uphold her bargain with me. I was wandering Ponyville and I found my way to the park. I stood at the water's boundary of the lake in thought. It is a scarce state of mind that I allow myself to reflect on my many wrong doings. I do regret much, though what has happened, aptly has happened. Soon after, the changeling Zazaran had arrived.

The natural smell of a Changeling cannot be hidden from a Menial's advanced senses. I turn to see him, disguised as predicted.  
_-I know Zazaran because he was one of the few that Laceration had kept captive for some time. The lowly guards were far proud of this._  
he was tense and on his guard. We began an indignant banter, him nor I giving information until he requested a civilized talk. As satisfying as it would have been to haunt his dreams, I gave in to his request.

It was mere babble until a mare had arrived. She was eavesdropping though this did not bother me. What did bother me, however, was that this mare was the Red Dragon I had requested to cause pastime, which by now is obsolete. She let away quickly, but not before taunting me. I saw no motivation to scrutinize.  
That was of course until Zazaran had opened his mouth, leading me to think she might be making way to Dream Catcher. I leave, but I do so making sure that the Changeling knows we're to converse again on different, more...physical, grounds.

I teleport myself in front of Dream Catchers home to witness Cauldron Born and Broken Edge talking. Upon my advent, she begins to leave and again she taunts me. I wish to return the favor but the fool of a stallion that he is, Cauldron stops me claiming that Edge isn't worth it. By this time she's vanished in the dark of the night. I push Apex- Couldron, rather, aside and I warn Edge that I am no stallion to toy with. She appears next to me simply to mock my words. I've had enough of her games and let into the house and allow the Red Dragon oddity and ex-Freelancer to talk.


	10. Entry 10

I share this now as I did not in my previous report.

Few nights ago, after retiring to the basement for a nights rest, I was greeted by her, by Edge. How she managed to infiltrate the house is unknown to me. But what is obvious is that River has failed to keep this nuisance away. We spoke only for a short duration before she had left. The conversation has motivated me to find Cala Lily.

I let away from the house and found the mistress at a café. Our conversation was shortly lived as a comment from her caught me off guard. In the context of referring about Edge to Lily, the reply I received was "I do not serve her anymore".

Cala Lily was an illusion and Edge had appeared behind me. I turn and we meet. She boasts of how 'toying with me' is simple and entertaining. I return the favor although the use of clones is hardly illusion, but the general initiative of a false presence still remains.

I turn to leave but her voice calls to me, she asks if I had forgotten somebody and naturally I'd continue back towards my home the house. But that voice, the sheer artificial vexation in that tone had me turn.

I saw Dream Catcher in a muzzle, scared. Impossible. Edge would have taken her from the master bedroom and confronted Apex. He is not one for a quiet struggle. Edge threatens my sister so I move in, the Red Dragon leaves and Dream Catcher throws her hooves around me.

I struggle in thought, though it is only for a second. But in that second a voice whispers "This will be fun".

Dream Catcher is gone and I appear to be just outside of the house.

_

My mind keenly rests on the information I've discovered. The majority of my most preceding days are irrelevant compared to this I've to share.

I encountered Broken Edge again half expecting a clash of our powers. She claims to be a monster, having done countless illicit acts and being apathetic towards said acts… In our talk she brings up Dream Weaver. According to Edge, we share the same mentor. Her; a Red Dragon and I; a Freelancer, I doubt these claims and demand proof.

To my surprise she granted me full access to her psyche. I placed my horn upon her head and in a moment's time, she sleeps. I search her memories until finding what I seek:

Dream Weaver teaching a much younger Edge. Vigorous and continuous instruction to hone her powers. Most of her teachings were similar to that of my very own, although pushed to a different caliber and degree. It drove the once Delicate Edge to become a horror and hate teeming mare. Most forms of civility broken and the power of revenge fuels her now.

We both awaken. The looks she gives me…I know only death will stop her from this archaic rampage. She is quick to leave me there in thought. The remnants of the day is irrelevant.


	11. Entry 11

Much fills my mind. Concentration on a single subject seems an impossibility so I share what has my mind burdened with such thought.

I left Ponyville in search of my mentor, Dream Weaver. After the clash with Broken Edge I gained knowledge that she had taken shelter at the Freelancer HQ, a peculiar place to seek protection even if it is the former HQ.

Entering the forest that shrouds my first home, I begin to think if the traps that the instructors had set were still laying around, sitting, waiting for the moment when an intruder dare to attempt to make an attack on us. I found nothing as the walk from entrance to exit was dull.

And there it stood with the forest slowly redeeming what once was its own. Vines and roots destroy the cement grounds, the obstacle courses; obscured and bent to the will of nature and the buildings themselves, windows shattered and doors taken from their hinges, though some remain intact.

At first glance one would think the HQ to be abandoned, no, Dream Weaver return here for protection so others lurk where I cannot see. Cautiously I make way to the rear exit of the staff portion of the lower level where officer quarters and classified information was to be kept.

I enter and with each step, dried leaves crack beneath my hooves, i hear an eerie and low whisper of a draft that directs me. The walls in shambles and all decorations that once gave character to these halls, now gone.

Dream Weavers' quarters are in the next room to my right, I stop just before the doorway and a memory find me but only in a flash of the instant. I enter the room; it is dark and the window barricaded only allowing few rays of light to paint the room.

Her voices reaches out, but she is not seen, a part of my memory grasps the better of me. Before leaving to continue with my investigation, her voice talks to me again but now I see a figure move on the chair behind her desk. Her black coat casting her invisibility to my sight that even the glow of my goggles could not reach. I now see the light reflect off her eyes. This is not one of Broken Edge's illusion.

We greet one another and although I cannot admit nor show it, I am beyond happy to see her again. A short conversation has us depart for the main entrance. Due to the elevated surface of the rear of the building, we would have to let down the stair, I hope they too are in working order.

We arrive in the foyer though we are accompanied. A taunting voice echoes through. I can almost hear sinister intentions in the tone. Shadow Weaver replies to the stallion known as DeRigeur. DeRigeur the scum I've read about in my sisters diary. The happiness in finding my teacher now dissolves to hate for the nefarious stallion but I keep myself at bay as I cannot pinpoint the stallion nor do I have the knowledge if his goons are present.

It appears they hunt for Broken Edge so we reach an agreement. I show them the path to Ponyville, and I leave with Dream Weaver without conflict. And so I begin leading the group back to my new home, a home that despite Dream Catchers acceptance and kindness to me, I have troubles calling it my own.

DeRigeur and his accomplices fall back allowing Dream Weaver and I to talk. I remain in check for the beginning of our catching up but a subject leads us to a more, formidable ground. The Superintendent.

He rots behind bars and I inform her of this. She is surprised, so much that she stops in her tracks. I assure her that he will never harm her ever again though she is more worried for him and she questions me about my actions if he were to show himself. Her tone becomes strick as she tell me that everything that he did, that they did, was for the better of our future.

She would not make that claim unless it were true but I cannot accept that answer. I was kept from every possibility of a normal life, of finding a mare to enjoy my time with, but that feeling has been burnt to ash and cast to the violent winds of a Freelancer's life.

Dream Weaver's look and tone hide something and few times I believe she was going to say something, but caught herself. It may be the capacity of the many events she has been involved with.

I am told there is something of importance that my sister and I must know together, My assumption defaults to another threat against those I hold close but that is not this case, not this time. When we return and Dream Catcher and Dream Weaver greet and catch up, we will be enlightened as to what this information is.

This entry is difficult is write, I stumble with my words and I pace back and forth as we rest for the night. While my memories and thoughts scramble, my duty is clear and Broken Edge is sharp in my sights.


	12. Entry 12

My life my family, the blood line that I sought to discover eventually has found course to me.

In a meeting that included Dream Catcher, Weaver, Apex and oddly enough Darkfoal, my sister and I we were asked an odd question. The question alone had me perplexed as to its subject and abrupt appearance. "Who are your parents" Dream Weaver asked. A short pause had my sister and I locked.

I understand why Dream Catcher hesitated to answer, I believe she is envious of Apex having found his mother and father and that she would rather let aside with this subject.. My answer, however, was the truth; two cowards who gave away both foals for mere payment.

I was to be corrected.

While in training, the Superintendent and Dream Weaver were the only two authorized to contact me. I believed it simply because they were the only instructors who could teach me and hone my skills. There was the odd time where I was able to converse with the other instructors, although it was normally to question the whereabouts of my teacher. I found solace in talking to them for the short time I was permitted to.

The look I recieved after each perfected task that I was challenged with, that Dream Weaver had attempted to hide from me now is obvious as it was not then. A mothers pride. The answer; in front of me ever since I met her. Although the cunning tricks to mold my thoughts into betraying any suspicion of a biological link had succeeded.

Again my emotions and thoughts scatter like moths. The previous report a mess and once again tonight I find this to be sloppy.

Why would she keep this from us? How can the Superintendent be our father? The evidence is conclusive though I deny its credibility.

Apex comforts Dream Catcher while I question our mother, he too was angered at the mentioning of the Superintendent.. thee Sly Fathoms and for once we stand on mutual grounds. Darkfoal is quiet though I notice even his reaction to this news.

It wasn't long before I left. Frustrated more than dealing with Broken Edge.

But with Edge in mind, she now not only seeks to do my mentor harm, but my mother now. The faulty Red Dragon will know defeat at my hooves and I will show her no mercy. After I am through with her, I will focus on the Freelancers more. And the Superintendent.

I have further investigations concerning his assassination attempts alongside Sever. If my mother still holds respect for him then I've questions that need in depth answers.. Or.

Perhaps I can make use of Cala Lily after all.


	13. Entry 13

-A warrior's life is often meant to protect, to give his or her service to a greater cause so that it may elongate its beliefs and words of wisdom. Repeatedly this cause views its defenders as expendable and can be easily replaced. I have made it a necessity to show those who seek to rule me that I am not replaceable. This is why I build and corroborate myself-

Darkfoal arrived at the house and called upon me to join him in 'sedating' Broken Edge. We let off starting a conversation, Darkfoal had commented on the fact that I do not greet others by name, instead I simply bypass names and continue through to business.

Freelancers would understand why I do this, but Darkfoal obviously did not.  
-Names were mere words, words that did not contribute to my duties unless interrogation was necessary.

Our conversation about Edge was shortly lived, that was until she had appeared above me, it was sudden. I could not react in time as she landed on my back forcing me down, as per usual, she taunted me to follow her. Darkfoal and I let away after the hellion.

As we gave chace, my feelings now set on slaying her though Darkfoal would predict it to be during the battle. Him being wrong in this case, will cost her life. Dream Weaver will no longer hold concern in the Red Dragon and she will be forgotten.

-

We pursued a trail Broken Edge had left and soon arrived to find ourselves a far distance from Ponyville. Broken Edge had greeted us, however her voice was of a dissimilar tone. More sanity yet alloyed with frustration and anger; Delicate Edge. She then drove her own weapon into her foreleg. She scream was cut off but the voice of the mare that I am familiar with was now in control.

Then the incompetent Gold Star arrived. It was as if he happen to know without being informed of this culmination. His attempts to terminate our battle only acted as a diversion for the infernal Elemental Brigade to arrive. I paid little mind to them and the item they brought.

They make the appearance of a tycoon, a fashionable entrance which may be an effort to constrain us from battle. Conclusive enough, it unsuccessful.

Darkfoal had transported Broken Edge, himself and I into his domain. The environment was similar to some of the nightmares I've traversed, the clouds were red and the surrounding environment was of dark contrast. I was not ill of ease, no, in fact I found slight comfort in Darkfoal's personal domain.

As we agreed prior to Broken Edge's attack on me, I will be the first to combat her and when I grow bored of her debilitated efforts of combat, Darkfoal will be the one to it. So he believes.

We begun and the first moments were accelerated more so than I thought. I reply more on block and counter whereas Broken Edge prays on openings in her targets defense and offense.

I am unsure when this happened but I was fighting myself for some time. How Edge was able to read and mimic my skills and moves this fast eludes me, for now. We traded blows and damage and where I had reach, she had flexibility.

The mirror of myself was unrelenting and I was in need to change my pattern and randomize my attacks. And so I did but my mistakes had cost me. We were both wearing thin and in that time she had teleported onto my back and thrusted her blade in the rear of my neck. I admit to never having felt that pain before but I did not linger on its sting.

My clone image had faded after throwing it off my back. Broken Edge appeared once again and I was free to end the battle. I did so knocking her unconscious, though before I could she had requested something of me "Make it sort and clean" amusing final words from the mare who sought to end my mother.

Darkfoal moved to bind her hooves with his magic. We were transported back.

In that time, I was ready where Darkfoal was caught off guard. I cast him aside and held together a telekinetic wall of energy, rocks, earth and sticks. This would delay him enough for me to end Broken Edge and cast her to forgotten history.

He questions my doings, I tell him my intentions and he yells for her. A pity she cannot hear whatever care his concerning yelps carry. I rest my horn beside hers and enter her dream scape for a last message.

"As requested it will be short. And you will be forgotten"

Exiting, I readied my blade and wasted no time to lung down. Broken Edge was finished.

I was wrong and misjudged Darkfoal. My taste for vengeance had me distracted. There the stallion stood halting my weapon against his foreleg. I push forward though he does not give in. His tolerance is power indeed but mistaken to intention. Then I hear her voice stopping me as if under hex. Dream Weaver had followed us and awaited our return. She must have known what my plans ensured.  
I stand down after she had asked what Dream Catcher would think of me, I do not wish to disappoint my mother or sister. Dream Weaver allowed Darkfoal to away with Broken Edge. I can only watch as obeying a direct order was something I was programed to forfeit to. Her tone was controlling though benevolent.

The obvious red stream of blood that ran down my neck plating gave away my wound that I could not hide, though I denied its existence. She knows me far too well and that tone has me remove my helmet and collar plating. Her restoration magic was still powerful as she healed me, though I can still feel the sting.

She spoke to me like a proud mother would to her son. But she tells me that the death of Broken Edge would only worsen the situation. I understand now that She only wants to see Delicate Edge live her deserved life. And so I surrender my wanting to finish her but my hate remains and I will be unable to look at Delicate without knowing that her Broken side still has chance at resuming control.

In my next days I will talk to Doctor Shank Law for the Asunderide gas that Ponyville's Menial consumes. I will piece him together and find out why the Superintendent committed his crimes After reading Dream Catchers diary and her venture into the Menials mind, then it should prove...

Fun.


	14. Entry 14

The past days have been fairly quiet in ponyville as a whole. Perhaps a calm before the storm, or an actual moment of peace within the troubled town. Either way there was disposition that the Red Dragon clan was an adept decision for its execution. I left home and sought out to find Cala Lily, I overheard my sister and Cauldron Born talking.

-The previous night I heard struggle upstairs, but this wasn't a struggle for life, but rather for amusement. The filly whom I had contact with in my first days of arriving here, Lightning Shimmer. From what I gathered River Breeze had trapped the filly in a ice cream container and Honor Born was assisting her in keeping the now ice cream free but filly filled container away from Cauldron Born.

I've no comment to this behavior.

The whole family, save for Dream Weaver and I, sounded like they were enjoying each others company. A family that you would see advertising an unrelated product to the scenario. Laughing had filled the home. I admit here I had much curiosity and would have watched though I can predict the reaction I'd receive upon my arrival. So I listen in preference.

After the excitement had come to a halt, a familiar name had caught my ears. Cala Lily is accused of "planning something big" according to Cauldron Born. This worries me very very little but a conversation with the prideful mare would prove to be worthwhile. I stop listening at this point.

I arrive at the Red Dragon camp within the Everfree Forest. The guards are effective at their duty although an apt invisibility spell or teleportation would have me pass with no distress of detection. But I knew the Red Dragon mages would notice the sudden unauthorized kindling of magic.

Before entering Lily's tent, Rex had caught me unexpectedly. She threw me to the ground and held her blade ready to strike. I provoke her attack as I prepare for a counter. The blade had begun its descent towards me and I ready, only for Lily herself to intercept.

Her armored wing lashed out and splintered Rexs' blade and helmet. I could see the eyes full of rage in the now open armor.

Lily, to my own surprise, cast Rex away restating to the subordinate that she had other orders and that I was not amongst them. Lily welcomed me in her tent. The decoration and Red Dragon banners reminded me of Laceration palace only with more color and less grim smog.

Not long prior to my entry, Delicate Edge follows in asking her mother about the commotion. Upon seeing me, she almost freezes and drops the belongings she carries. It seemed over a single night I had dropped all, if not most, hate for her and that reasoning as to why remains a mystery. I still suspect Broken to make an appearance though and warn her of it but Lily has her daughter sent away.  
but not without her eloquence.

Three words that lock out any defiant action or thought altogether.

"Would you kindly". Three words. Words that the Superintendent and my mother that abused to acquire the satisfaction they seek from me. I resent that about them both though less with mother, but it lingers.

Lily too had abused this taking notice after the discovery that "Would you kindly" not only performed on Edge but I as well. She circles me with that signature smirk and instructed me to remove my helmet. I cannot fight the dominating phrase and I do as asked.

I have been a slave for far too long and now I am a puppet to her liking.

After I set my helmet down she walks to me and...smells my neck and follows up to one side of my head to my ear which she gently nibbles on. I can feel the fur on back of my neck stand, an odd feeling I am stranger to but it allures me. Lily tells me she loves the smell. I'd assume the scent of fresh combat.

The ever so smirking mare asks questions, one being who trained me. Not long after, the mare who has me in a state of infinite 'pliability' asks me if I would kindly disobey any further orders that use the three words to vex me. I thank but question her actions. Lily holds a powerful disgust in slavery, something I can respect her for.

Our next topic, Rex. I am insecure of what to make of her feelings towards me though...it is a perplexed situation. I am informed that Rex, the mare who I continuously 'bump' into either wishes to "mate or murder me". I question that as well to receive a vague reply; "Warrior are like that sometimes". I struggle with my thoughts but I hide the hesitation as I put on my helmet. Cala says she should keep Rex away from me but I insist to allow her to challenge me in the tournament to prove herself. Though I am uncertain as to Lily's truthfulness of the answer, she allows Rex to join me in combat.

I soon change subject to the mysterious object cloaked in drapes behind her. She reveals something that does not surprise me but it does interest me. It is an event that Rose Thorn will come to shock with. An event that is difficult to prepare for. An event that may be classified as "something big" to overly worried stallions.

This brings us to our final topic before I depart from the camp. The reasoning for my visit.

I tell Lily that I request the Red Dragons help, an assignment that I nor my freelancer agents are capable of without raising strife or hesitation. I offer my abilities as reward for the swift execution of this duty, the assassination of the Superintendent. You know him as my father, but I nor Dream Catcher have a father. This stallion simply needs to meet the torment that he wished on my sister. I ignore Dream Weavers claims as to why he acted the way he did.

Lily happily agrees thus I am ready to leave, but before I can she asks if I've a final word for him. I answer with 'no' though she does not believe me. Maybe she is wrong, maybe not. At this point I am eager to leave and so I do.

I leave town for a day to form an alibi should I be questioned for leaving without notice. I am not one to leave the house due to the hate this town hold for Chimera which they view me as.

If I am fortunate enough, I can relinquish some of that frustration on those in the tournament.


	15. Entry 15

The tournament begins today. I feel acquisitive to fight Rex and she what power she carries and hope to see something new from the Red Dragons. My battle against Broken Edge was satisfactory, I can almost feel my scar pain as I remember her blade piercing my armor and reaching the back of my neck.

There are many names here as I overlook the poster. Most I have not heard of, including my first opponent. This 'X' holds much mystery to even his or her name, I am cautious yet confident it will be a favorable conclusion.

There is yet another mystery though according to the Menial, only the champion will clash against it. The way Apex-

*A difficult habit to, having known him as Apex by Sever and Laceration.

Cauldron Born talks about the Menial, the shadow of my father... this "Sly Fathoms", is broken which leads me to believe this final mystery is nothing to distress over.

I am curious to know what Lily will think should I allow Rex the satisfaction of victory. It may be amusing though I must prove I am strong. Oddly, this is a delmea and the reasoning eludes me. And I am curious when she will deal with the wretched Superintendent.

I will leave now for the tournament. The Menial failed to specify a time for the tournament to begin.


	16. Entry 16

The tournament.

My initial rival was a unicorn. This 'X' had my curiosity with his magic and attire. He was quick to enervate after a few uses of his magic however. I gathered that he was young or his magic consumed more energy than normal. I will state that I did enjoy the effort, though minor, X had me use. I believe that he could hold much power if he was emboldened enough. An electrical beam had him blinded and distracted as I teleported behind him, my clones aided in a swift and resolute finishing combo.

My next battle requires little explanation. Jett was foolish and sloppy in his methods. He relied heavily on his crystal form. Hypnosis and a quick haunting had him taken from the arena floor leaving I as the victor.

Crimson Viper. I should thank her for showing me how others may have beheld me. I can now understand why the residence of Ponyville distrust me and avoid even eye contact. For an earth pony she somehow has acquired magical capabilities and a snake form, perhaps it is a curse she has come to accept and use. Because of these powers, our battle would have taken far too long and I was acquisitive to be finished with her. We spoke and she agreed to surrender allowing my advancement early.

I spoke to Apex briefly prior to the match against Rex. He appeared to be concerning of her more so than he did before. I didn't question him as I still hold must dislike towards the stallion and evade any contact with him.

I arrived on the battle ground and met Rex. There was little formality as we engage each other in a vicious clash of brawn and agility. My tactics were wearing on her though, she did not appear to remember that grabs were ineffective as I could simply teleport away. I did not approve of her giving in this easily. So. I gave her hope, allowing few hits to pass my guard. There was something to note about this Red Dragon. Her goggles, curious. I could not put my hoof on what I thought at the moment but now I've come to realize she is a Menial. She had locked me in a legbar, pulling and giving me a option to "Submit or I'll break it". Submit.. defeatism. Something I refuse to show. Again she forget that I can escape with ease, but I refuse to.

Needless to tell you she did break my leg, A pain I had not felt in a very long time. The match had ended with her as the victor.

Delicate had taken me away and intended to restore my leg. Ironic isn't it? The mare who once threatened my mothers life now only wishes to help me. I refuse her and inform her that I only trust my mother. Delicate tells me that she had left with Lily for an errand. A thought crosses me but the pain in my leg takes priority as it is distracting. I let her help but after I teleport us away to an area I am comfortable with.

We appear in the basement of Dream Catchers house, "my room" some refer to it as. I relinquish my armor, setting it presentably on my table to make the healing process more efficient and accessible. I lay down as she begins on my foreleg. I question her about Lily and Dream Weaver. I am given this note:

*Pasted into the page*

_"I must leave for a bit, I have some things I must atone for and it is best done alone. I shall return not long from now but you must be ready for that day. Protect your sister."_

More inquisitions and now the anxiety overcomes pain. I am told she is with Lily though the note indicates her to do this task alone. I am also to prepare for her return. Delicate was enlightened about this task. Dream Weaver, my mother, knows my intentions to kill the Superintendent and Delicate confirms this indirectly by a name, she doesn't remember the name at first but she refers to Fathoms. Doctor Sly Fathoms.

Has Lily Betray me, again? How did Dream Weaver figure out my plans? I surpass her in magic and I hold a weak magical lock over my journal, subtle enough to be sensed but not seen and should it break I'll know an unauthorized pony has invaded my privacy.

We begin to discuss Rex and I feel my leg being restored. I shut out the pain as much as possible as Delicate tell me that there is a probable link that dwells deep with Rex's memory. With her being a Menial it makes sense. We agree to descend into Rex mentality and uncover lost information. We will do so when Rex is burdened from the fight against this mystery opponent.

Our conversation draws to a close. Delicate is moving my leg, testing it. All is well aside for the stinging. She did an exceptional job with the restoration and I thank her though not only for her intel on the subject and my leg. I fail to tell her that I also appreciated her company. By now you should know why I cannot find solace anywhere else but in this 'dungeon'.

I lay back down in need of sleep. Delicate teleports out of the room before I am able to tell her something. It is little of importance anyway. I end this report here and await for the morning when the final match with begin.


	17. Entry 17

I arrive at the stadium, choosing to walk this time. I appear at a scene that involves an unconscious Rex, Titan who is holding Viper in one of his hands.  
-A pitiful assassination attempt on Rex's life. And the mare referred to my magical use as cowardice.-  
I also see Delicate hollering at Viper. A shine from her necklace catches my eyes. Broken Edge. I yell to Delicate in a tone I've used only once before. It noticeably catches her attention as she cowers on the spot.

Why do I feel guilty seeing her fear me? She comprehends my appreciation of her service and information regarding my mother and Lily. So why these illicit feelings?

I call her over to me just as Rex is being taken away by the medical team. I question the doctor about the mares condition and gather what I need to know. We go over the plan after leaving Titan to let away with the scourge of a mare that is Crimson Viper.

Soon after we arrive at the hospital in Rex's room. She lay on the bed still unconscious from Titans wrath. There is little space in this hospital room and only one chair. I offer the chair to her while I lay on the floor, I am used to it by now. I take no hesitation to commence the dream dive. I can feel both Rex and Delicate as our mentalities collide and are accepted into Rex as 'dreams'.

We attain a seamless transaction. And as expected Rex's mind it is dark, hazy and requires more concentration than an average mind. Delicate is beside me though she appears younger and uneasy. I am without armor and more presentable.

Prior to our first vision, a young filly absconds from us. Her coat is of a light brown. Rex. She fades in the haze of her mind which brings us to the Freelancer Academy.

The memory takes place in the days the freelance once prospered. Recruits and lowly ranking operatives running the training exercises with the officers keeping track. Rex and Apex attended the same class and while he excelled in the physical curriculums, Rex falls behind.

The landscape crumbles then rebuilds to the graduation of the class. Apex and the others present, though Rex is not. The Superintendent gives a speech, similar to that of Lacerations though it lacks propaganda of enemy scum. Delicate and I see the filly Rex being talked to by my mother. That. familiar tone she once used on me.

She asks the filly if she would do anything to earn a rightful place amongst the freelancers. Palomina, her name was Palomina. She nods and they let away. River and Honor both watch but the expression on River is of disgust.

The next figment is of a Menial. She is surrounded by Red Dragons. It is obvious to me that there was a battle here. Freelancers against Dragons. Lily is present and Rex is fast of the offensive though the Prench mare is far too nimble for the heavily armored Menial. Rex is brought down from Lily's bladed wings and comments on Rex's potential. Lily leaves but not without making a final comment that she is not one to waste such potential. The dream scape collapses to bring us to my training room.

Mother and the Superintendent stand where the instructors would to oversee the neophyte's progress. A figure who is shrouded to me resides across. Palomina, or Rex, now in her teens stands as the center figure and I as a foal near my mother. The superintendent speaks to the shrouded one, they talk of the Asunderide gas and its effect on Rex. Then..

*The next few pages are ripped out of the journal until the entry continues*

The Superintendent orders Rex to kill the foal. She moves and without hesitation though she is halted by a voice. Familiar and dead though it lurks closely every night. Sever walks out from behind this. blight of a stallion. It was him to stop Rex. Not my father and not even my mother. Both of which make not even a movement of cautiousness.

He asks yet again and again he wishes me dead as a innocent foal. I have meant nothing to him or my mother from birth. Rex once again moves to kill me and again Sever calls to stop her but the accursed Superintendent's words take priority. The shrouded now revealed; white with red armor, gold trimming and accents. He interposes a shield between myself and Rex. Sever is to join in my defence as well. Sly Fathoms only smiles seeing the reactions. Dream Weaver does nothing but watch, mindlessly. Sly Fathoms uses the three words and Rex subsides then retreats back to the center of the floor

Their own son.. fodder for what is a mere experiment. Everything, all their love was for Dream Catcher. not I. Delicate rubs a hoof along my back to comfort me, it helps though very little.

Was it because Sever saw me as property of his master? Or did he truly wish to defend me from harm? Am I wrong to hate him? Mothers words to this day, all lies. She only sought to use me, why else would she not rid me of those key words? And now she set off to save him, the stallion I refuse to name.

The white, nameless stallion is angered and yelling. He claims that the Menial are mindless and not soldiers. My father assures this "Epée" that Menial are not mindless. more lies. Epée makes another comment that soldier who kill innocent foals are not in his interest. Lily now sits beside him. Before the Red Dragons leave I notice a nod from mare to mare. The brown stallion asks Dream Weaver about it and her reply refers to the training Delicate endured in order to perfect my own.

The dreamscape once more shifts, however this time it is an array of memories. The Menial Rex has been counting the number of disloyal agents she was ordered to kill, on her shoulder plating. Sever was not the only hound sent after all, as Rex and Sever occasionally met. Sever organizes the Menial, a private band of loyal warriors to him. Though as you are aware of, they were defeated. This is when I saw autarch Laceration seize the image of Sever to use it as the vision of the future and advance the Asunderide gas and create his Chimera.

I close my eyes upon hearing the three key words again. This memory is one of those that should have never been visited.

All goes quiet around Delicate and I though when I open my eyes, my mother appears before us. A memory implant similar to how I first contacted Dream Catcher. She acknowledged me as Haunter or Dreamer, clearly she was unaware who would breach Rex's mind for the truth first. Says she will answer my questions. Although I would rather question the mare face to face, this is all I have for the moment. And so begin the questions.

First being what she thinks of me. Obviously it is very little but I am 'interested' to hear this implant. My answer is what you would expect. Love and no ill will intended.  
More deceit.

My next question falls to Rex, questioning if she is true Menial. I would unlock her memory should I cause no harm. Dream Weaver claims that Rex would falter both mentally and physically like any Menial, though Rex was still imperfect, Palomina is no longer a possibility.

I then bring up the key words "Would. You. Kindly.". The response from her is almost entertaining, saying it to be an 'effective safeguard'. Delicate once again locks up. I will free her from this once we leave Rex.

I continue to ask. I do so questioning any regret the parents of my past may hold to themselves. No regret is admitted only molding me into the weapon I am and using me as a template for other soldiers.

I can no longer bare the look of the mare who serves us here. I look to Delicate, giving her a chance to ask. She does but only my voice is capable of being recognized.

My final question.  
Why force us to endure such torments? What satisfaction did you gain? I do so without eye contact.

My answer.  
None. But everything was meant to improve 'our' lives.

She follows up begging me to believe her that everything was for good intention no matter the level of cruelty.

I dont believe her. No. But I will prove her right. I will prove to her and her husband that I am everything they wanted me to be. A weapon, effective and merciless.

We leave Rex and the implant now. The surrounding area collapses in a white abyss.

*The next few pages are left blank*

I abhor all that I am and all that I've become.  
I've only one purpose now. That is to put a halt on history to prevent repetition. Permanently.  
Then when that has been concluded. I will say my goodbyes to my sister.

I will make one final entry before all has fallen to fulfillment.


	18. Entry 18

*Many pages towards the back of the journal are written with notes from Haunters time just arriving in Ponyville*

The Penumbra agents.

A classified division of Freelancers who operated more efficiently alone. The most regarded of the Penumbra was Rose Forte, though she was also known to be assigned to Alpha team quite often.

It was almost an impossibility to conceal her work effort, as she was perpetually the one to extinguish any loose ends and her orchestration, was flawless.

The Penumbra would fulfill only the wishes of the Superintendent and we would receive these orders from his personal messengers, or a telepathic message directly from him. There would be weeks, months even, where I did not I see the headquarters until my mission was total. Perfection was our duty.

To become of this status within the Freelancers, it was more than simply achieving high scores on the standard tests. We endured three times the amount of stress, pain and training. Dream Weaver and the Superintendent would often place us in scenarios where the environment was our only option of success.

Think. Adapt. Survive.

We slowly built our immune systems to various common poisons, wounds and fractures our bodies would experience. We were meant to be unbreakable though in the event of capture, we would end our own lives by any means possible.

Another agent comes to mind tonight. A pegasus by the name of Stratus Drench. He had defected by the time I was in my twenties, though I fail to remember exactly when.

-To note; at this time there was no immediate punishment for those who defect from the Freelancers, Stratus Drench was not pursued.

I write this down not as a report, but as a thought. Why would an agent, a Penumbra, depart without even threatening the Superintendent for a higher percent in his spoils? Odd, but I am curious where this pegasus may be now, or if he became Menial or Chimera.


	19. Entry 19

How do I record this? Where do I begin? My thoughts scatter like moths to a flame. I need to remain a focused mind but its an impossibility given this new information.

I had found Lily in the park relaxing on a bench and accompanied her, though, in my greeting I inform her of my disappointment. She asks me to sit. Normally I would stand but something about her tone interested me, it was divergent.

There was reasoning as to why she spared the stallion who is known as my father. She claims to comprehend my extreme prejudice against him, but Lily insists that my mother deserves the life they never could have lived as Freelancers. I do not deny that but my feelings linger. Next she claims that my mother was "worried sick" regarding my previous entry of being a test for Rex. I am one to believe in things when I witness them. I will never forgive what was done to me, to my sister and to those whose lives and pasts are reduced to nothing.

Lily is not asking me to forgive, but to move on. She places her hoof on mine, perhaps an attempt to comfort me, though it was hollow, unsimilar to how Delicate helped me.

-"A good soldier fights for their beliefs but when the war is over, they go home and live by them, not hunt down everything that stands against them. You have a chance to make a future for yourself, Haunter. Rather than one chosen for you."-

This is a quote she said to me and it has been in my mind ever since we last spoke. While it is true, and part of me desires that normal life, I cannot stand aside and allow Princess Celestia to believe that a short confinement is a lesson learned for my fathers atrocities.

We segway into a different subject, she looks away and I've an scheme. I cast a subtle hypnotic wave at her. Her nullspell necklace glows and I now target that. To test its strength I ask her to sleep. She resists but I note that even the weakness of the hypnosis, was effective.

I've been analytical with the gesture she showed me at her tent. So I return it more as a diversion, though I could acquire a better sense of her perfume with a more.. direct approach. My diversion works and I remove the necklace then cast her into sleep. I do it quietly and swiftly, making sure there are no intrusive eyes or ears nearby.

Securing my actions, I rest my horn on her head, and being my search for answers about that day with Rex.

A more blissful mind than Rex, which is needless to note down, yet I do regardless. I waste no time and access her memory.

I watch the disappointment in Lily as she comes to realize that both of her foals, Thorn and Petal, are mares as she hopes for a son. Many more memories and dreams pass by until I arrive at the time prior to Rex's showcase. Lily and my mother talk, Dream Weaver visibly worried. About me? Lily comforts and reassures her that I will not be harmed, that Sly would not allow it.

Before I move on, I notice another mare in a lab coat. One I haven't seen before at all. Only Lily does and they appear comparable. Riveting.

Seeing the sheer terror on my mothers face, the thought of her son in that situation, restores the love I have for my mother, it is as if I can feel it within myself, I cannot fully explain this.  
I am ready to leave but a memory doesn't allow it. It draws me and I access it.

I sit as a foal alongside a filly, Delicate. Dream Weaver lectures us and I see the lab coat mare reoccur. She readies a mixture and loads them in two syringes. We are both administered a dose each.

As the days progress, my mother develops our powers and physical abilities, however, there is a session where Delicate loses control, untamable. I am taken to safety from her by my mother. The now Broken Edge screams in anguish. She escapes the testing bunker as there are no agents near by. Dream Weaver looks to this lab coat mare addressing her as Lilac.

My mother wishes to pursue Broken Edge but Lilac sees it pointless as Delicates only reasoning was to understand how far my teachings could go.

Something outside of Lily's mind catches my attention, though it could be passing strangers making comments or a curious foal. I ignore it.  
This Lilac holds my interests and I pursue whatever I can to enlighten myself on her.

My next memory is of two fillies, they play in an open field outside a chateau. Their parents hold conversation of an established marriage between the oldest of the fillies, and a stallion by the name of Epee. The teen fillies talk, no, they scheme something, though I cannot access what they plan.

I am then brought to a wedding. The bride is Lily and the groom, Epee. Something is amiss here and it stuns me moment before the realization that Lilac was to be wedded. Time after the wedding, Lily and Lilac talk. Lilac constructs the amulet that allows Lily's fur to change color saying nobody will know of the switch. They hug although Lilac discharges a needle from Lily as she praises her newly wedded sister to bless Epee with sons. However as Lily leaves, Lilac adds in a final word "Though you will only give him daughters".

The memory freezes, not of my doing. The image of Lilac now moves and looks to me, talking. She was asked by Lily to meet her in the park, this unicorn saw us and joined the memories. I should have investigated the feeling from earlier, carelessness...

I would normally have her ejected from Lily's mind, but this privacy was necessary.

Lilac admits she had hoped that my mother would give up Dream Catcher after the destruction of Delicates mind. She calls me a coward and weak. Not finishing Delicate and losing to Rex. Had she been better informed, Lilac would have noted my attempt to slay Delicate before Darkfoal intervened, and I falsified my defeat against Rex.

I return with claiming her to be the coward and wretched, having to sabotage Lily and her marriage. I warn her of any attempts on Rex, Delicate or of course, my sister. I do not understand my protectiveness for Rex and I fail to understand this feeling for Delicate, I sympathize for her.

Lilac taunts me once again with weakness. Then. I am told of her plan from the beginning. She did sort everything to her liking, to obtain the bloodline she desired. Dream Weaver had put a sudden halt by only presenting me. I can assume that by this time Dream Catcher was in the broken down wagon and soon to be 'discovered' by Honor Born.

Dream Catcher and I are essential to Lilac though we are mere subjects to her, nothing more of value. Lilac concedes that the only joy she had in this broken plan is the decimation of Lily's life. She is also the reasoning as to why Lily and Rose Thorn are enemies. After Epee began to catch on to Lilacs scheme, she informed Lily of Thorns relationship. Soon after Thorn came for revenge and slaughtered her father by accident. Lilacs secret was further hidden.

Then she says it. Dream Catchers foal is her new target. This 'pureblood'. She assumes the soon to be born Willow, a unicorn. A unicorn with abilities that surpass mine and my sisters immensely. She bursts into laughter and mocks me, saying that she even had my own father use me as a trial for Rex.

Sever had part in this as well. As you may know he was commanded to hunt down Dream Catcher and bring her back, the wounds she sustained from his blade were of frustration and confusion. Sever may have been a perfect, as Lilac failed to understand, but he was torchered and corrupted. His beliefs manifested into his own, breaking free of the Superintendent, my mother, and Lilacs hold.

It is apparent she does not enjoy the lecture of Sever and before her departure, she is insistent to tell me of a failsafe against me. When I awake, Lilac has vanished.

Before departing from the still sleeping Lily, I replace her necklace around her neck. I leave to find Delicate. I chose to walk rather than to teleport in hopes to catch Lilac though I found no success in doing so. I do, however, find Delicate by the parks fountain. I enlighten her of Lilac, whom she knows as a .

Then. I tell her of my feelings. The feelings I still have yet to understand and explain. I struggle here now even to write them down. Before I let away, Delicate tells me to be careful. Perhaps she understands but as I have stated before. I am a soldier, and I would sacrifice myself to my beliefs. The beliefs in my sisters family. I lie to Delicate and tell her that I will be careful...

How am I supposed to inform my sister and Apex of a threat?

*What looks likes a bunch of dots from poking the page with the quill in thought*

I will not tell them. I will inform my agents about Lilac and allow Dream Catcher relaxation and to be stress free.


	20. Entry 20

The meeting between Rai Bolt and his other 'guests' took place. The other two clients were interesting. A and Joker. It is obvious that this "joker" is using an alias judging by his attire and mannerisms, or lack thereof. resembled a more of a business stallion though I am still skeptical of both stallions and businessess.

This will appear to be boastful, arrogant, though The Freelancers were the only presentable organization via name and background present. I do not believe even for a moments delay that Joker or Vyth would be capable to uphold their duties. Rai Bolt did contact them however, so I stayed my mind.

We're to find and neutralize those that sought to destroy Canterlot; a band of renegades and seekers. Normally this would not prove a challenge to my agents, but we were informed this battle will be taken place in a different domain. This group's own dimension. I feel obligated to lead my agents into this battle as my gift of Coup d'œil would prove to be essential. I will not attend though. No. Not while Lilac threatens the family I live with.

We were dismissed after Rai Bolt had established duties. Joker and Vyth left as did I.

Days after the meeting I was in my room to be summoned upstairs. I had met another Penumbra agent. Smoke Chaser. Our conversation was short as my anger at Lilac was still very apparent. He will join Alpha in the decimation of the renegades who attacked Canterlot. I hold high regards to other Penumbras and I am counting on Smoke Chaser to start and end what Alpha may be incapable of.

Days later.  
I wander the park in thought, in some hope to find Lilac here though I was to be disappointed. Or was I? I had found Delicate there and we spoke. I questioned her living conditions and after discovering she lacked a proper and secure room and bed, I offered her to stay with me. The words felt as if they fell from my mouth without even thinking. But I did not regret the offer.

To my own surprise she accepted and we let away to the house.

Avoiding the sleeping River Breeze at the front door, I escorted I led Delicate into the basement. I removed my armor. I let upstairs and retrieved blankets and pillows from a closet and allowed Delicate to form her bed.

She asked me a question. A question I would not of known to answer unless Dream Catcher showed me similar trust. She requested to read my journal entries. I did not answer right away.

If I were to allow her access of this information, Broken would also know of it. But this is the trust I now know of and gave Delicate my journal.

A misjudgment. The following morning she was not there nor was my journal.

To make a long story short, Lilac had it. She knows everything. Everything. I go to the hospital and confront Lilac but also to.. speak. to Delicate. I did not find Delicate but when I do. There will be much to speak of.

_  
(New entry)

I've concluded my research and the time could not be any more suitable. My mother gone to accept back what I find impossible, my sister preoccupied, River most likely laying on the roof of the house and both Honor and Apex out for a walk. I leave to find the stallions.

They are in the park speaking to Rodin Baron. Their backs to me. Perfect. I put them to sleep via hypnotic beam, a concentrated purified magic, an ability I would not likely use during combat.

In a second, both faint and obviously Rodin is confused. I teleport in front of where they were walking. Rodin has questions and I am forced to feed him a lie. I tell him of the note that Dream Catcher sent to him regarding her suspicion of Rose Thorn and Apex. I feel contrite about lying to Rodin, however, this matter is important and I will apologize at a later time.

I enter Apex and Honors mind, both simultaneously. This can be dangerous though both minds are similar therefore the transaction will be mutual. And this mutuality is prime for an idea. An idea that is corruptible.

Given Apex' history that he was in fact a Menial has made this transition much smoother.

Laceration would be proud.


	21. Entry 21

The bachelor party proved to be an interesting observation. The party, of course, was for Apex, Cauldron Born. From analysis it appears as though alcohol disrupts the Menial side. Both Apex and Cauldron Born seemed to be present simultaneously.

-I am curious of how this would affect Straight Jacket, though I am not interested enough to test this.

Rodin Baron had arranged all of the events such as; skydiving, scuba diving then finally a more traditional Equestrian party at princess Celestia's and Luna's castle. The Castle guard and general staff were admirable in their execution of even the simplest of tasks. All were satisfied with the presentation and

The chefs prepared food and drink, needless to say I did not take part in drinking. I was more focused on Apex and his reactions. The others didn't seem to notice or take hint, save for Darkfoal. He was more attentive and lax. I shouldn't need to ensure and put to rest his suspicion, however, my sixth sense is telling me I should.

*Speak to Darkfoal about this.

We arrive home, in Ponyville, after a long day. I myself am exhausted as well as the others, save for Honor Born. The group parted ways after a short talk and congratulations to Cauldron Born. Rodin Baron, Cauldron Born, Honor and myself all let away to my sisters house.

We enter the house to find River Breeze and Dream Catcher in the living room with boxes that fill up unused space. I assumed they were for the wedding. Both mares were obviously not impressed with Cauldron's condition as Rodin needed to keep him on his hooves. Rodin explained the situation for Cauldrons ill mannered self, though I am absolute that was Apex.

River was quick to give over a box to Cauldron, after shaking it, and informing him it was from "Phrenchy".

-While I distinguish why River (And Dream Catcher) refers to Rose Thorn as Phrenchy, I dislike that even my sister refuses to use Rose's name. It is disrespectful and my family is not to be seen as disrespectful... aside from Dream Catchers father.

Rodin ensures Cauldron is as balanced as can be as the intoxicated stallion opens the box. Inside is Lightning Shimmer bound up. The room broke out into laughter excluding me and my sister. The filly wore a dress which she was set on removing. River said the dress contained an enchantment that could only be removed after Cauldron said "I do".

-For Lightnings sake, the enchantment had better have a failsafe... should those words never be spoken.

Dream Catcher levitated Cauldron upstairs to sleep off his intoxication. The stallion went from laughter to anger very quickly as he was taken away. Rodin left, I retreated to the basement leaving River and Honor to themselves.


	22. Entry 22

I sit here thinking, waiting. It was no more than a few hours ago that Straight Jacket was nearly kidnapped, for a second time. The first attempt was a success and the Menial was brought to an auction house for the slave trade.

Straight Jacket was targeted by Don, a man who administers this slave trade, a man who fuels the disease that has plagued this world. A man who I once looked in the eyes and was no more than a few feet from. His employees were one third of the strike force that had invaded the Hollow world, however back then I knew him as "Joker".

Title dictates action, and personality.

Dark had captured the primitive accomplice of Don that was sent for Straight Jacket, and brought him here, to my sister's home. The house was quiet, I believed both couples retired for the night. That was until a knock at the door. Honor was the first there as he appeared from the living room doorway.

-Honor Born has been staying up the later hour's intent on discovering a fitting location for the new Freelancer Headquarters.

The elder opened the door and there stood Dark, the accomplice over Darks shoulder and I was requested to speak with Dark. Honor now left us and Dark entered the house. He enlightened me of the events and I had him lay the attacker on the couch.

Putting my left hand on the forehead of the attacker I entered his dreams, nightmares and more importantly at the moment, his memories. It was an easy admission and without hindrance I had found the location of Dons base of operations. I left the kidnappers mind and restrained his wrists and ankles.

Dark was resolute of leaving to find means of transportation to this island. At first I had thought of the blimp that Rodin Baron rented, however I suspect the risk of air travel would be easier sighted than sea. Before Dark could leave I sought to pick up on his suspicion of Cauldron Born. So I did, questioning him subtly on the subject. He is indeed suspicious though he insisted I had means behind it.

He would now be the first to question me.

He leaves and the night come to a close, aside from me having to dispatch of the kidnapper.

(Following day)

In search of Dark I had arrived at the tavern and he was there. He had informed me that he arranged the transportation… Pirates… I was on the verge of disbelief though his face indicated it was the truth. I was beyond words at this point and it was then I was introduced to Collin. At a first glace of his posture, expression and his attire I had a promising read of his personality. Then more good news. Collin was to join me in my endeavor. I left quickly and as you can imagine, very angry.

(Next day)

I scrutinized an interaction between Straight Jacket, Rose Thorn, and Cauldron Born in the park. I found a vantage point not far away in town.

The Menial may be lacking common sense for the most part, but he does know when to give others their respected space. He left the two there to talk and I suspect it was getting… interesting, and after hearing laughter from Cauldron Born, a loud and oddly cheerful laugher, I confirmed it to be Apex. He has become more tenacious then I had predicted. The conversation had quickly ended and Rose Thorn let away. Apex "watching" her as she left.

It was easy to judge from her motions that she was in search of someone. Likely to be me or Dream Catcher, though I doubt it was for my sister.

We met in an ally, and again I was suspected to have part in this. I didn't deny it, nor did I confirm it. She continues to ask related questions and I answered them with honesty… to an extent.

-Perhaps it is just me, but I am almost surprised that Rose Thorn holds this much care to this situation.

I note now that two days ago I had revealed the truth behind Lily and Lilac. The betrayal that had Rose used merely as a pawn of blood lust, envy and spite. I reminded her of this and she backed down and off the subject of Cauldron only to inform me of Lilac joining the group to set for Don and his "business".

Collin, Straight Jacket, Cala Lily and her elite guard and now Lilac. This is now an invading force. "Force" in the unlikely assumption that the others are capable of fending off for themselves.

Before Rose and I let away to our homes, I ask that she keeps watch over Delicate for me and I am assured it will be done.

I cannot sleep tonight. I feel a guilt. A guilt that I upset Delicate to the point where Broken is free. How am I to change who and what I am? To become what is needed to keep her free of harm and grief. Maybe writing this down has helped relieved some of this burden. I will try for rest as tomorrow we leave.


	23. Entry 23

Alone though accompanied.

Throughout my life I relied only on myself and I echo this here as I have done in a previous entry. But why does this not escape me? I lay in my bed in the basement of my Sisters house asking why. Why does this not escape me? I hope to relieve myself of thought of emotion after putting the many things that linger not only in my mind, but heart as well, to paper.

Alone I walked. Alone I bled. Alone I fought, killed and saved. It was mindless satisfaction. Wasting away the days believing that my training, so called, would pay off. My nerves of steel and mind sharp like a spear head. I would complete any given job and often without a scratch, however some contracts take a turn for the worst.

Why. Why can I not think straight tonight? I feel a deep burn within me, a feeling new and unexplored. I am unable to distinguish if it is ill conceived or built to sustain me further.

What does the name Dream Haunter mean? What will become of it and what won't? Why do I ask these questions.

I did feel satisfaction after having dealt with Jester and assisting in the liberation of the children there at his island. Those brave few who followed fought with valor and determination.

I lack something but what? Why? Have I yet to reach my full potential?

There was an attack on New Haven the other night. A creature that appeared to be human though corrupt by magic? A women aided in its slaying calling this abomination a "Horror". She introduced herself as Erinen, a huntress of the Horrors. A brief explanation had me in question though she was quick to let away. We are to expect more and if so, to see here again.

I have shared my plans with Delicate. I reconfigured Apex, the Menial within Cauldron Born, to be an infiltration specialist. It was an elementary task, simply restructure memory, personality and share traits. Although I do not agree with the. harshness of Apex' tactics, it is all the more reason for other to suspect that we are still enemies. In truth, Cauldron Born agreed to this.

We spoke many nights ago. I was walking when we crossed paths. He was out doing late night shopping

-I've noted this is his prefered time to buy groceries. Interesting.

I told him of DeRigeur, Lilac and Lily and each of their plans. Cauldron Born discussed many possibilities of how to read and earn their trust. While the discussion was the usual for me, the following one wasnt. He questioned my dislike of him and my "over protectiveness" of my sister.

Cauldron Born was designed to be similar to me. Numbed nerves only meant to be utilized and weaponized. I had felt that he would always have a bit of an odd side to him and lack something, anything that would not contribute to the wellbeing of my family. Dream Catcher is my sister and I only want the best for her so that she may live a happy life even if I must make sacrifices for the greater good of it.

This was until I developed feelings for Delicate. I still want to see my sister smiling but I understand, I honestly understand that Cauldron Born was this happiness. He is far from perfect and lacks the skills of a 'prince charming' but he is her happiness.

Perhaps this is what troubles me. How am I able to ensure Dream Catchers life is as flawless as possible while attempting to be the man Delicate needs me to be? Are my feelings for her misplaced? Am I confused? Is it Broken Edge slowly fooling me to this to finish me off? I want to understand what I was robbed of, to be with Delicate in my future but am I capable?

The burning feeling returns.

My name is Dream Haunter, but what does it mean?

I am to become an uncle soon to a niece. I fear that I may in any degree put my niece in harms way.

...even if I must make sacrifices for the greater good of it.

(There is a black spot on the paper that looks as if the pen had been held in place for a while)  
I miss my mother. I would give anything to have my mother, sister and I spend a day together. Only us. A family.


End file.
